Roderich's Vengeance
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: Roderich's older brother, Arthur, disappeared long before he was born. Now that Roderich's parents are dead, and he's a pirate, sailing the seven seas to find Arthur, Roderich must find away to save him from the evil Braginski. REAL NAMES USED.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story may contain pirates. I, in no way, shape, or form, own Hetalia: Axis Powers! or anything affiliated with it.**

**Now that that's over, on with the pirates! Real names used. I'm in the middle of repairing some of the damage.**

**-xXEmmetteXx**

**Fail translations fail:**

**Mon cher- my dear.**

**Tu est non d'accord- You are not OK.**

**Mon petite cherie(Femenine on purpose)- my little darling.**

**C'est tres běte.- it's very stupid.**

**Je ne sais pas tu, voici- I do not know you, there.**

_-Dreams will shatter, remains will scatter. Stars will fall, and one man will lose it all.-_

A loud sound opened a blond-haired teen's eyes, whilst not stirring his older siblings. The nearly invisible man silently crept over to his sister and shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and her hand reached for the dagger under her pillow. Slipping it into her belt along with her sheathed sword, she nodded to her older brother. The girl, who had starlight silver hair and gray-purple eyes, crept over to her brother, and, flicking his forehead to get him up, made a gesture of silence to him. He nodded. The girl signed to her currently standing brother. Her parents had taught them how to fight when they were merely four, and she had fourteen years of practice to get good at being cute and threatening at the same time.

"_Who is outside? Why are we up?"_ She was deaf.

"_There are loud men outside our door. They sound like pirates."_

The door slammed open and a very angry englishman glared at the two conversing.

"What do we have here?"

"_Who is he?"_

"_No idea."_

"Can either one of you talk?"

"_She is deaf."_The teen signed.

The man moved to stand in the doorway. The girl smiled at him sweetly. He smirked at her. Her older brother put a very protective arm around her shoulders. His other arm was resting on the dagger attached to his belt. Their family was quite well armed. The pirate was wearing a captain's hat.

"We can." The teen who was awakened last stood up.

"Alfred, sit back down."

"Matthew, I will be fine. Get Emmette out of here. She'll panic."

Emmette rolled her eyes at her brother, silently unsheathing her blade and skirting around the pirate captain standing in the doorway. His eyes followed her petite frame as she easily, quickly and expertly disarmed and wounded his deckhands. The captain was impressed. She turned to smile at him again. He gave her a raised eyebrow.

"How can you smile like that?"

"I can read lips, you dolt." She snapped.

"What the-"

Her dagger was at his throat in seconds.

"I'm assuming you can speak the king's english. You're going to take your men and leave, savvy? Because if you don't I'll cut your head from your shoulders. Think of it as payback for leaving me alone all those years ago."

"No, not savvy. Francis, Gilbert, Kiku, take these two to the Queen Elizabeth. The girl's deaf, but she can read lips." He moved the dagger from his neck and hit the girl on the forehead with the hilt of his blade.

One of the men, Kiku, raced forward to catch her limp form. Francis knocked out Matthew and carried him out after Kiku, who was carrying Emmette. Gilbert closed the door behind them, helping the more severly injured men walk out of the house before barking orders to the lightly injured men to go back inside and collect the others. Captain Kirkland had Alfred pinned to the wall.

"You're coming with me, savvy?"

Alfred tried to kick Kirkland, but received a sharp blow to the stomach. Not a moment later, Alfred was in searing pain. His legs collapsed, and Kirkland caught him, and, carrying the teen, vacated the house, grabbing two pairs of glasses off of the side table. He figured they were the two boy's glasses. Alfred awoke a few hours later, in a damp, dark room. His sister, Emmette, was slumped up against the wall, her forehead bleeding profusely through a piece of a shirt used to dress the wound. His brother, Matthew, was awake and watching over Emmette and Alfred. Al moved to get up, but a strong arm held him on the floor.

"I suggest you don't move, considering your stomach is bruised. Your charge, is she? She'll be fine. Forehead wounds tend to bleed more than other wounds." A french man was pushing down on his shoulder.

"Mon cher, don't move. Tu est non d'accord."

"What the-"

"Now is no time for stupid questions. You're aboard the Queen Elizabeth, Captain Kirkland's ship. You won't be able to leave, mon cherie, seeing as we're in the middle of the ocean. C'est tres fool."

"But Emmette's not going to take this very well! She panics easily."

"Al, would you quit lying to yourself? She's calm, cool, and collected. You're the one who panics easily."

Emmette groaned and opened her eyes. Her gray-purple eyes were clouded by sleepiness. She rubbed at her eyes, the sleeves of the white nightgown she was wearing tight to her arms with water. Her hair was also wet, indicating that she had either bathed or been bathed within the hour. Captain Kirkland suddenly handed her an outfit consisting of a white man's shirt, a pair of red pants, and a blue vest that had bronze buttons. She quickly dressed and followed Kirkland to the helm of the ship, where she watched him show her how to navigate the ship to the Russia, where Kirkland wished to go. She quickly righted the ship, seeing on the map that they were going the wrong way. Kirkland looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"We are to go north, but you've got us going south. At this rate, we would've hit Brazil, not Russia."

"At what point do we head west?"

"East. We're to head east, not west. And when the sun goes down, we go east."

"Right. Tell me, Emmette, how old are you?"

"Why would a captain want to know how old someone as useless as me is?"

"You think yourself useless? I can easily disprove that. You do know how old you are, right?"

"Yes, captain."

"So why don't you tell me?"

"Why does a captain want to know? Won't you please tell me?"

"It is of importance to me, sweetheart."

"_Sweetheart?_"

"Yes. I can call you whatever I like."

Her dagger was once again at his throat, breaking skin a little bit this time.

"Call me sweetheart again and I will lop your head off and into the ocean."

"Right. Please remove your dagger."

Emmette removed her dagger from his throat and backed off.

"I'm eighteen, sir."

"Eighteen?"

"Yes, sir. Eighteen years old. I'll be nineteen tomorrow."

"Then we'll celebrate! Nineteen is a fine age to meet your first pirate!"

Emmette laughed along with Captain Kirkland. He gave her a bear hug and carried her on his shoulders back to the brig where Alfred and Matthew were being held. It was time to tell them the big news, and to tell them that Arthur had found Emmie at last. He had been kidnapped by pirates when Emmie was only three, and she hated him for leaving her. Now he could traverse the world with her.

"Captain, the awesome me is assuming that you've caught up with your little friend?" Gilbert said.

"Don't assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Emmie reprimanded.

Bloody git…

"Matthew did you know that-"

"Yes, Alfred. I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important at the time. She was three! Mum and dad would've thrown her out onto the streets and you know it!"

"Emmette-san?" Kiku asked, being quite polite.

"Yes, Kiku-kun?" Emmie said, her voice sounding like a song.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. How old will you be?"

"Nineteen, tomorrow." She said, her eyes beginning to cloud with sleepiness again.

Her head drooped onto her captain's back and she fell asleep.

"Nineteen year olds, they have no stamina. It is not awesome." Gilbert quipped.

"You say the word awesome again, mon cherie, and I will kill you. Je ne sais pas tu, voici."

A slight creaking sound was heard from upstairs, followed by a thick russian voice bellowing.

"ARTHUR COME OUT! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Emmie woke up and thrashed around. Arthur put her down and she grabbed her sword, racing upstairs.

"We're being boarded, captain! It's Ivan and his crew!"

"Defend the ship! All hands on deck! Whoever can fight, fight!" Arthur barked.

Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Gilbert, and Emmie nodded simultaneously.

"I'll take Yao Wang. He'll be more fun to beat up." Emmie smiled, almost looking like an adorable homicidal maniac.

"I'll take Brovinski."

"I want to beat up Eduard Von Bock!" Matthew said, almost sounding eager.

"The awesome me will take on Raivis!"

"Mon cheries, I will take on Toris."

"Guess I'll take Natalia, then." Alfred sighed.

Al wanted to have some fun, but fighting a girl would be boring.

"Careful, Alfred. She's like me, small but extremely deadly." Emmie warned.

"Okay. Men, move out!"

"Whatever." Emmie climbed through the doorway.

Battle cries erupted from both Emmie and Yao Wang. They went at it with all they had. The battle was to be fought fighting-circle style. One pair at a time. Emmie flipped through the air and landed on top of Yao, pinning him to the ground. She held sword arm in one hand, and her blade in the other. She slowly began to draw it down the front of his tunic, cutting the fabric and tracing a deep gash into his chiseled frame. She had officially won. Arthur and Braginski were up next. Arthur went for the same tactic that Emmie had used, and successfully defeated Braginski. He fell backwards, however, a deep sword wound erupting at his shoulder as one of the men, Toris, interfered. Emmie growled and charged him, breaking him like a doll. Toris' body hit the ground, his ribs broken. Braginski looked at Emmie, impressed with the eight-year-old shedevil. He drew his blade. Emmie laughed. Ivan Braginski looked at his men.

"You touch my captain again, you bleeding git, and I will make sure you die." Emmie seethed.

"Kill her!"

Emmie cocked her head to the side, not able to tell what Ivan had said. Kiku grabbed at her, but her back was to him and the three remaining gits attacked her at once. She backflipped and escaped them with only a cut to her cheek. Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert raced forward to attack the three men. Natalia cackled and rushed Emmie, her sword slicing through Emmie's abdomen like butter. Emmette's dagger and rapier crashed to the deck, and she grabbed the blossoming wound. Throwing the dagger between Natalia's eyes(killing Natalia), Emmie rolled over onto her back. Kiku raced over and administered first aid to both her and the captain. Supporting Emmie, he retrieved her dagger. She took it back from him and attempted to hit Braginski with it. The opposing captain glared at Emmie, his eyes orbs of pure malice. Emmie retrieved her rapier and waited for his attack. He stocked up the nerve to attack a female pirate, and charged forward. Emmie easily parried and kicked him to the deck. Holding him to the dark oak boards she said,

"Charge at me again, Ivan. I dare you to try it."

"I would more likely have one of my men attack you from behind whist I was dying. Much like what will happen now. Yao, if you please!"

"But of course, sir!" Yao attacked Emmie again.

Whipping around, Emmie crunched her boot down on Braginski's arm and flicked her sword up to defend. Yao feinted to the left, and Emmi feinted to the right. Gashes suddenly appeared on Emmie's face and a bullet grazed Yao's chest. Both looked at their attackers, a group of pirates from Austria. Their captain approached, wearing a hat and the usual pirate garb. A loose white shirt, a lace up vest(deep blue instead of black), blue pants, black boots, a red bandana covering his ponytail. Around his lean waist was a red sash accented nicely by a black belt. He shrugged on a brown coat.

"Anyone want any help with your cute little skirmish?" The captain's first mate asked, the captain hitting Yao square between the eyes with the hilt of his sword.

Emmie collapsed forward, and the austrian captain grabbed her before she hit the ground. The captain rolled Emmie over to see a bullet lodged in her chest.

"Don't let me leave. Don't let them take me." Emmette whispered.

"Captain Kirkland, I'm so sorry." The captain said.

_**Austrian Captain's POV.**_

"Don't be. I know it was not of your doing."

"I'm afraid that I was not aware we were on the first name basis, Captain Kirkland."

"Well, I am your brother."

"Arthur, you left before I was even in the house. You've missed your chance to be anything but comrades. Mum and dad died, and I was adopted by a different family." I drew my own pistol and shot the guns from the Russian's hands.

"Who are you?" Some blond kid asked me.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein. I am the captain-well, ex-captain- of the ship, the _Arcada._ Who might you be?"

"I'm Alfred, sir. Alfred Jones."

"Right then, Alfred Jones. Have you any idea how to use a sword?"

"Of course, sir!"

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY MORE AWESOME! God, I sound like Prussia. MAKE IT STOP!**_

_**Same warnings. I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers!**_

_**OH And merci beaucoup to a certain reviewer who helped me with the french. That will help me further on, and the 'mon petite cherie' was on purpose. France simply loves making **_**everyone**_** feminine! I did the whole gender thing on purpose! Don't hate me. I'm working on fixing the story…**_

_**-Emmette.**_

_**Fail translations are fail:**_

_**Tu es tres běte: You are very stupid!**_

_God forbid I end up captive to the Russians._ Roderich thought, trying to fight the four morons himself. Roderich's crew had been taken below decks, and he was the lone soldier on the deck. Ivan had him cornered up against the rail. His men circled around their fight like birds of prey. All of the sudden, he was thrust out into darkness and a scream pierced his ears. It was Captain Kirkland's agonizing yell that awoke him in mere seconds. His blurred eyes saw his brother being dragged off the ship by Yao Wang. Roderich's eyes followed a trail of blood to Kirkland's newly severed stump of an arm. It was his right arm- his sword arm. Rage bubbled off him in waves. Kirkland's remaining arm thrust the sword into Yao's side, causing Yao to yell out in pain and grab his side, still not letting go of Arthur. Braginski snatched the sword, and picked Arthur up, injecting sedatives(only available in Russia) into the side of Arthur's neck. He fell limp. Roderich roared and charged forward, only to be grabbed by Francis. He began fighting against the frenchmen, and yelling at the russians.

"YOU'RE ALL FOOLS!" He screeched, showing his rare emotions.

Francis winced, and Yao calmly walked over and injected the same sedatives into his neck. Kiku grabbed Yao's arm and twisted him around.

"I am not usually one for violence, however Roderich's life may be in danger. There is, sadly, a cause for it. I know what I'm supposed to do about this type of situation." Kiku said, his voice solemn.

"Kiku, must we fight? It is no cau-"

Yao was cut off by a sudden kick to his stomach. Roderich looked up, a grin on his face and his eyes showing only the purest of malice. Their normal violet color was replaced by a darker purple. Kiku found a smirk had sauntered its way onto his face and Roderich looked at Arthur's limp form. Roderich then proceeded to kick Yao roughly in the face and his nose cracked, beginning to bleed. Francis released the austrian. His crew gave a great roar, surging like the ocean from below decks. Arthur's body was thrown-literally-onto Braginski's ship, the _DeBraak._ Roderich shot at the Russian, who was carrying Yao like a broken china doll back to the DeBraak, and missed. Ludwig, his most trusted first mate, grabbed ahold of his arms and pulled them behind his back hostage style, one hand over his wrists, the other behind his neck. Feliciano, his second mate/midshipmen, relieved him of his weapon. The italian smiled, making the German man holding Roderich blush. Ludwig glowered at the _DeBraak_ as she sailed away. Roderich's adrenaline rush faded and his eyes dulled before Ludwig felt Roderich go limp in his arms. Ludwig, being a 'nice german gentleman' gently lifted him up and gave Roderich to Kiku. Kiku bowed his head and went to put him into one of the beds in Francis' quarters. Kiku assessed his wounds, his calculating eyes unable to miss anything. He saw he had a bullet wound to his left ear, a scratch that went from his shoulder to his hip, and a slightly deeper gash that went from his coccyx, down Roderich's torso, and down to where his kneecap was. Kiku was no doctor, but he could tell that it was a medical mystery that Roderich could even stay conscious, let alone fight.

_**Meanwhile, aboard the DeBraak…**_

Arthur opened his eyes to see wood above him. He was below decks. He looked to his right, feeling the lightness of his arm. Kirkland's eyes widened to see that his arm was no longer there. He winced as someone cleaned and dressed the wound. It was not the frenchman Kirkland had come to associate with a ship's medical business, but a chinese brunette that looked almost disgusted.

"How my panda bear was able to lop off Kirkland's arm, I'll never know." Yao muttered to himself.

"What the hell?"

"Oh! You're awake! Good. Well, as you've probably noticed, Captain Kirkland, Captain Braginski cut your arm off. I know, I know, it hurts a little for right now. It'll heal up nicely, though. Oh, and you're a captive on our ship now. Anything else I need to tell you…" Yao took out a piece of parchment and read down a list, "Nope! Not unless the fact that this," He handed Kirkland a note from Kaylin, "is for you. It's from Captain Edelstein."

"Wait, I'm _Captain_ now?"

"Well, yes. I suppose it's a new concept?"

"Never mind. I just forgot, s'all."

"You do know your name, right? You remember that?" Yao looked concerned for the Brit.

"Of course! My name is-" Arthur launched himself into deep thought. Headaches racked through him, but he refused to show anything.

"You don't remember it, do you?"

"No, I can't recall that at the moment."

Arthur had some trouble unfolding the note. Yao unfolded it for him and handed it back. It read,

_Arthur,_

_Do not worry about being stuck on the russian's ship, we will come to collect you as soon as possible. Don't harm yourself whilst we are catching up. Everyone will be fine. And as for how you received this, I slipped it into your coat pocket while you weren't looking._

_-Roderich._

"Anyway, you should get some rest. Your arm won't heal for a few months, so you've got loads of free time."

Arthur noticed blood seeping through Yao's coat and onto the floor.

"Give me some bandages, please. You're bleeding through your coat."

"I'll fix it."

"It's easier if you let me help. I owe you a debt, after all." Arthur said with a smile.

Yao gave in and handed Arthur a roll of bandages and took his shirt off, revealing a chiseled frame. Arthur dressed the wound(with a lot of help from Yao) he had probably caused and handed Yao the bandages again. Arthur tried to remember where exactly he was. He also tried to remember who Romy was… This was going to be painful. Yao saw his pained expression and looked at Arthur with a sympathetic expression.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't seem to remember where I am or what's going on. Every time I try, my head hurts. It's like there's something blocking my memory."

"It happens sometimes. I believe they call it something along the lines of short term memory loss."

"That's not it. If it were, wouldn't I forget about Branginski cutting off my arm?"

"That's _Captain_ Braginski to you, Kirkland."

Arthur looked at Braginski with a quizzical expression on his face. _Who's Kirkland? I thought that the doctor's name started with a Y…Maybe he's Kirkland! But that name sounds British, not chinese… Who is Kiku? Every time one of my questions is answered, there are more! Bloody hell. Wait… I remember now! I should keep my rememberance a secret. After all, I am aboard a Russian pirate ship. There's no telling what they'd do if I suddenly remembered everything._

"Captain, may I possibly have a talk with you, in private?"

"Sure."

The captain and the doctor stepped into Braginski's private quarters. Yao looked at the purple-eyed Russian with the same face he always did. His ponytail hung limp behind him, and Braginski rolled his eyes.

"What did I do this time?"

"Blocking his memories? He doesn't remember where he is or what's going on. I highly doubt he remembers who he is. And you're not wearing your splint _or_ the bandaging I told you to." Yao knew Arthur didn't know who he was, but he was extremely pissed off that the Russian wasn't listening to his medical advice..

"Can't we just reshape him then? I'm sure he'll forget about how he was supposed to marry Romy and never did."

"I think that is most unwise, sir."

"Why?"

"Well, he could remember everything if we teach him things he learned before. He has mild amnesia, which is easy to fix. A slight adjustment in the people around him and we have an instant enemy on our hands. Our best bet is to find Roderich and take him captive as well. Please, sir. Listen to what I say."

"Right. We'll set out to find the Queen Elizabeth at once. I'll bear the message to the crew, you watch after Kirkland. Try to get him to remember what you can."

"Sir!"

Yao returned to Arthur's side, whereas Ivan Braginski went up to the topmost deck.

"Men, I have an announcement!"

All of their heads turned to look up at their captain.

"We must turn back, we are in need of finding the Queen Elizabeth again."

"Sir!"

Ivan loved being the captain of a ship.

_**Back on the Queen Elizabeth**_:

Roderich jumped up. Francis pushed him back onto the hammock, keeping a calm face.

"Hello, Roderich."

Roderich tried to remember what was going on. _Where am I? Who is this guy? Where is Ludwig?_

"Are you okay, captain?" Feliciano came in, asking in his most concerned voice.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who are you?" Roderich asked Feliciano who he was first, then turned to Francis and asked him.

"I am Francis, the Queen Elizabeth's doctor. This is Feliciano, your first mate. You are currently on the Queen Elizabeth."

Roderich tried to remember why he recognized the names. Pain stabbed at his forehead like knives. He collapsed backwards, writhing. Suddenly, he felt like he was on fire.

"Captain!" Ludwig yelled, running over to Roderich's side.

"Can't…breathe."

"Captain, what is wrong?"

"Lungs…on…fire…"

"Get me a wet towel! Make sure it is clean!" Ludwig barked to Feliciano.

Feli was always afraid of Ludwig when he was in 'medic mode'. However, Feli loved Ludwig nonetheless and knew that Ludwig had a miniscule crush on Captain Roderich. Feli thought it was cute! Running off to get what Ludwig wanted, he almost bumped into Gilbert.

"Sorry, I'm fetching things for Ludwig! Can't stop!"

"These austrian ships will kill us all." Gilbert mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not currently own, and probably will never own, Hetalia: Axis Powers! or anything affiliated with it.**_

_-Perhaps we should change for the better.-_

Ludwig put the wet rags on Roderich's forehead, since he didn't know what else to do. A self-taught doctor, he had never seen anything like this. Francis, however, had. He removed the wet rags from Roderich's forehead and bound his chest tightly with them. Ludwig looked at him questioningly.

"What does this accomplish? We need to get to dry land."

"I would agree, but we haven't any idea where dry land is."

Roderich's sat up, his mind clear and focused on finding Arthur.

"Allow me a sea chart, if you please."

Francis raced off and returned with a sea chart. He placed it on a tray and put the tray over Roderich's lap. He nodded his thanks and began pouring over the maps. He figured out exactly where the ship was and furrowed his eyebrows. The nearest dock would have to be in an unknown landmass, known as the New World. They couldn't dock there, not on a British ship. Not if they wanted to live. He told Francis and he poured over the charts with Roderich. Suddenly, Roderich's mind refused to think. His eyes blurred and he froze. The Frenchman looked at Roderich, concern evident on his face.

"Captain, are you all right?"

"I will be fine, just a little ill at the moment. Perhaps we should risk docking in the New World?"

"That would be considered wise, but we cannot. It would make the native people there quite angry."

"Then we could continue up to Canada, or Greenland."

"Both are very cold, you would not fare well there. I propose we go south, to Mexico."

"Perhaps that would be a wise decision. We have to swing the ship around, and we need to act quickly." Roderich began to stand up, but the Frenchman pushed him back down.

"I'll deal with this. You rest, you've got a long couple of days ahead of you."

"All right." Roderich lay back down.

He attempted to fall asleep while Francis told the crew that they needed to get to Mexico- and fast. But alas, the peaceful oblivion denied him entrance and he eagerly awaited Francis's return. He heard the sounds of bodies hitting the decks above her. He jumped out of the hammock and ran abovedecks to see what was going on. Francis, Gilbert, Feli, and Matthew's bloodied forms lay motionless on the ground. Braginski's hand held a sedative-loaded needle. Roderich's anger boiled as Ivan lunged for Kiku.

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" He bellowed. Both men stopped, looking shocked. Everyone knew that Roderich was one crappy swordsman.

Ludwig emerged from below decks, his sword sheathed and he tossed Roderich his. Roderich glared at Ivan, who merely retreated to his ship. Roderich felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell, screaming and writhing in agony. Ludwig moved to help him, but he felt a blade at his throat. A chinese man-Yao Wang- was holding a sword to the German. Ludwig was seething. Yao shook his head patiently and left Roderich to his writhing. Ludwig pulled out a gun and grazed a gash into Yao with a bullet to his abdomen somewhere. Yao immediately fell to the deck, blood pouring from his wound. Ludwig ran to his captain was supposedly laying, but he only saw Braginski scoop him up and throw his now limp form over to Toris, who's ribs had healed enough for him to function. Braginski growled when he saw Yao lying in a pool of his own blood. Leaving Ludwig to tend to his shipmates, Braginski picked Yao up bridal-style and carried him back to the _DeBraak_. Roderich woke up upon being caught in Toris's arms, and looked at Kiku, his eyes pleading for help.

"I can't!"

Braginski leapt back onto the deck of the _Queen Elizabeth_ and stabbed Kiku in his heart, or near it. Roderich cried, "NO!", causing Toris to drop him. Stabbing Toris, he ran to catch Kiku. Roderich glared at Braginski, his eyes liquid malice. For once Braginski looked scared. Ludwig nodded to Roderich, who handed him Kiku. Grabbing Kiku's longsword, he began to do battle with the Russian pirate captain. Anger and pain fueled his aching muscles.

"Listen to me, you must leave with us! We can care for your wounds."

"Worry for your own shipmates, and leave mine alone! I am fine. " Roderich responded with a stab to Braginski's abdomen.

Braginski was unable to parry the blow and fell to the deck, bleeding. Raivis, one of the only remaining shipmates, dashed to his captain's side, lifted him onto his shoulders, and fled. They would have to come back for Roderich another day. Ludwig put his hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"How is Kiku?"

"He should recover nicely. Braginski missed, but only by a few inches. Meaning, he stabbed Kiku right below his clavicle, not in his heart. It will take time to heal, but he should be fine."

"And the others?"

"Feliciano may or may not make it, I've done all I can. Francis will recover quickly, as will Gilbert. Matthew will also recover. There is the matter of Alfred, though. It appears he's gone missing."

"Alfred was placed up on the helm, near the wheel."

Speaking of Alfred, the young man almost fell down the steps. Roderich rushed to support him.

"What happened?"

"Russian boat… cannon blast… hole in ship."

"The russian boat blasted a cannonball into the ship! Ludwig, set to work on repairing that hole! I'll deal with the water."

"Sir!"

"Alfred, are you injured?"

"Just… my leg."

Roderich looked down to see Alfred's leg halfway severed at the knee.

"I'll patch that up, seeing as Ludwig is busy with the ship. Don't worry, I've been wounded and been around them. I know how to sew up tissue."

Alfred and Roderich went belowdecks, and Alfred was given something to bite down on while Roderich sewed the bloodied tissue around his leg back together. Francis watched his needlework and stared at him. _There's no way he could pull off that advanced stitching just by being around wounds. He has medical training._ Francis looked at Gilbert, who was still unconscious. Gilbert had been slashed diagonally with a sword, creating a deep gash. Francis had been cut across his abdomen, and injected with some green fluid. Judging by Roderich's shoving a glass of red liquid onto his lips and _making_ him drink it, it had been poison, or something of the sort. Feliciano had been stabbed in the stomach, shot in his shoulder, and one of his ears was cut off in his brave attempt to fight off Braginski. Roderich was tending to all of the injuries, considering the fact that all of the water was drained from the ship. He changed the bandages on Feliciano's ear, removed the bullet, and cleaned up the bloody tissue. Francis was still unsure where he had received his medical training. He wanted to know. Roderich walked over to him, gestured for him to sit up, and took off his bandages. Examining his wounds, Roderich's scruntinizing eyes missed nothing. Francis decided now would be a good time to ask.

"Roderich, how do you know so much about the medical field?"

"I was around many wounds when I was younger."

"That kind of advanced stitching can only be used by people with an advanced medical knowledge."

"Tell no one of what I am about to tell you, understand me?"

"Yes."

"While I was working as an entertainer for a certain austrian family, I had to learn how to treat ailments such as Gangrene, gashes, Scurvy, and of course, battle wounds. I was working for a milliteristic family, one in which even the hired help were taught to pick out a target, take lethal aim, and fire. We learned to kill with no remorse or resentment. For us, it was survival. I couldn't kill a man, not even if I would die. So, I went into the medical branch of the certain chinese family's legacy. Yao himself taught me all of the medical techniques that I know now."

"I see. But, it does not explain how a man such as yourself learned how to treat a nearly severed limb."

"I simply figured that the tissue could be held together, and, so long as the injury is kept clean, it will heal. Perhaps it will leave a large scar, but, alas, one cannot escape that fate. Now if you'll give me a moment, I am currently trying to repair the damage that Braginski and his men inflicted."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay more chapters! Maybe I'll get some reviews this time… ##reviewwhore##**_

_**I do not own Hetalia, Axis Powers! or anything affiliated with it.**_

_**OH And I wasn't trying to make the OCs(now one is replaced) Mary-sues, or Mary-sue-esque. I had to google search the term Mary-sue to figure out what it is… You know it's bad when the author doesn't know what a Mary-sue is. Well, I tried my best to fix it, and I don't care if the characters are OOC, it's an alternate universe where they're all pirates. Well, the austrians aren't, they're just pissed off tradesmen(And Hungary, who actually IS a pirate), but you get my point.**_

_**And I know, I probably confused the maybe two people reading this with the whole thanking reviewers thing. I had this posted before, but it got so many flames that I took it down, edited the hell out of it, and posted it back up.**_

_**-xXAxelXx**_

_Arthur's arm lay limp on his lap. Roderich looked at his brother, nearing tears. Arthur's face changed into Ivan's, and he was laughing._

"_You fool! You think you can evade us forever! Hah!"_

_Ivan's face morphed into Elizabeta's smile, and Roderich ran to embrace her. She drew a dagger from her skirts and, when he embraced her, stabbed him with it._

"_Goodbye, my love." She giggled as he fell to the floor._

_Ivan, Arthur, and Elizabeta laughed at him as he bled out, his blood black._

Roderich awoke with a start. _It was only a dream. Only a dream…_ Roderich thought to himself. He had spent the past few days cleaning and dressing wounds. About three or four days after the attack, when Roderich woke up, he was astonished to see that everyone's bandaging had been changed. Perturbed, Roderich searched the ship. He searched the galley, the brig, the captain's quarters, the medic's quarters, and the sailor's quarters. He found no one. Ludwig and the others were still asleep, and Feliciano and Kiku were still unconscious, so they couldn't have done anything. He was about to go back to bed when he heard faint coughing coming from the firearms room. Unlocking the door, he gingerly opened it. He saw someone lying on the floor, covered by blankets. He walked over and shook their shoulder. The person had long brown hair, green eyes, wore a green traditional hungarian-style dress, and was about five foot three. Roderich knew this girl.

"Elizabeta Héderváry, what in blue hell are you doing?"

"Um, sleeping, sir." She said, quickly snatching her frying pan.

"Relax, Elizabeta. I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you died when the Russians had taken our ship as a prize!"

Elizabeta was the _Arcada_'s cook. She had stowed away on the _Queen Elizabeth_ after taking on a male disguise and sparring with Francis to get him to not tell anyone. Elizabeta, or "Lizzie" wasn't actually an austrian, but she said that she was part of an austrian trade ship so that she could escape the authorities in Hungary, who were currently looking for the Hungarian pirate. Arthur had shown her complete kindness upon learning that she was on the ship, as had Kiku and Ludwig.

"Lizzie, you didn't answer me."

"I didn't want anyone to know I was aboard the ship. I have to get Arthur back, he's your brother and obviously something's bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't be sleeping lightly. You shouldn't have heard me coughing."

Roderich sat down next to his female companion. He sighed softly and looked her in the eyes. She was wholly and completely concerned for him.

"I feel like everyone is injured for my sake. Feliciano's without an ear, and hasn't woken up from being unconscious yet. I haven't been taking proper care of Arthur's ship, or his crew. And when I woke up to see all of the bandages on the men had been repaired, I was curious. So, I looked around the ship. I heard you coughing and opened the door. Are you ill?"

"It's just a cold, Roderich. Nothing-" She broke off, coughing.

Roderich grabbed a mug from the galley, and fetched water. Handing it to Lizzie, who drank it gratefully, he sat back down. Her coughing subsided, and she continued with what she was saying.

"Nothing is wrong." She smiled.

"Obviously, something is wrong. It's more than a cold, Lizzie. Even I can see that. You're ill."

"I told you, it's just a cold!" She yelled at Roderich.

He cringed. She hugged him, crying.

"I'm sorry, Roderich! I'm just so afraid. I don't want to die!" She sobbed.

Roderich was astonished. Usually Lizzie was cold, calculating. But now she was showing weakness. Roderich pulled her onto his lap, cradling her until her sobs ceased. Francis opened the door, and Roderich shook his head at the Frenchman. Roderich carried the crying Hungarian pirate to the hammocks and put her down. He sat by her side until she stopped crying and fell into an uneasy sleep. He rose and walked over to Feliciano, who was waking up. Roderich wiped the tears off of his face, surprised that he had started crying. Feliciano smiled at his captain. Roderich smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit under the weather, but other than that, I'm fine! How is Lizzie feeling?"

"She's ill."

"I see. Why was she crying?"

"She's…afraid."

"What does Lizzie have to be afraid of? She's cold and calculating!"

"She's afraid of dying. Her 'cold' might kill her. Feli, if she dies, I wouldn't be able to bury her at sea. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Captain, I know you love her like a younger sister, but even I couldn't bear to bury her. I couldn't sew her hammock, not with justice." The italian was clearly upset.

"I understand, Feli. You love her like an older sister, don't you?"

"Ve~!"

Francis tapped Roderich on his shoulder.

"She's asking for you, Captain."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Feliciano, how are you feeling?"

"A little under the weather, but other than that, I'm fine! I think you should worry about Lizzie now. I don't feel sick or hurt, and Ludwig can care for me. Lizzie's sick, so you should help her!"

The italian could be so stupid at times. _I wish that I could be as carefree as he is sometimes._ Francis chuckled at the thought as he strode over to where the hungarian was sleeping. Roderich was holding her hand. They looked like a married couple. Francis put a hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"I hear she's ill. Do you know what it is that ails her?"

"No."

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No."

"Why don't you go abovedecks and get some fresh air? I can tend to Lizzie, trust me. She will be fine."

"Okay."

Roderich went abovedecks. A thick arm cut off his air supply and his vision went red around the edges. His eyes rolled and he passed out. _Damn it, Francis!_ Roderich inwardly cursed the Frenchman. Said Frenchman, however, was waking everyone up for the upcoming battle. He had heard someone step quickly, like one does when prepared to catch someone when they're falling. The hungarian, Elizabeta, was the first person to get above decks with her two pistols. She saw one burly guy holding her captain, fired her pistol(well aimed shot) at him, and missed-well, he dodged and jumped onto a rope back to his ship. Lizzie's eyes closed, solemn. _Oh captain, my captain._ She thought, her thoughts grim. A few seconds later, Francis appeared behind Lizzie. He tapped on her shoulder, his gaze questioning. She shook her head, pointing at the _DeBraak_.

"They got Roderich?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Who's the next in command?"

"That would be me." Feliciano said airily, leaning up against a railing.

"You're in no state to lead a ship. Where are you ranked, Liz?"

"Galley, sir. I'm the cook. However, judging by their angle, they're headed due east, to Russia. If we hurry we might be able to catch up to them."

"Right. Feliciano, back to bed. Ludwig, take the wheel. Follow that ship!" Gilbert ordered.

It was good to back in the deadly ship races.

_**Meanwhile, aboard the DeBraak:**_

Roderich awoke to a sword at his throat.

"Who are you?" Arthur growled.

"Arthur, it's me! It's Roderich, your little brother!" Roderich was obviously desperate.

"Roderich, my little brother, is dead. He was killed ages ago, by the pirates aboard the _Arcada._"

"Arthur, listen! I _am_ Roderich, and I'm the captain of the _Arcada_! I can prove it!"

"How?"

"When I was eight, I fell in a river. It was cold, and I nearly drowned. Someone by the name of Alfred Jones pulled me out and saved my life. He's recently become part of the _Queen Elizabeth_'s crew! You can a-" Roderich broke off with a loud yell of pain.

He looked down to see the sword once at his throat lodged firmly in his stomach. It was then he realized he was chained to the wall of a different ship. Arthur was apparently put in charge of torturing Roderich for information. Braginski smirked at the Austrian captain.

"Arthur, take that sword out. You know I don't like blades being stuck into someone."

"My apologies, captain."

_Captain? Just how much blood did Arthur lo-ARGH!_ Roderich inwardly screamed. He was being whipped by his brother. _Well, this is backwards…_

"Now then, 'Roderich', who are you really?"

"My name is Roderich Edelstein."

"Where are you from?"

"I was originally born in England, but I was adopted by an Austrian family."

"Why were you aboard a pirate ship?"

"I'm not answering that."

A branding iron with the letter "I" was pressed onto Roderich's lower abdomen, right above his pantline.

"I will repeat myself. Why were you aboard a pirate ship, Mr. Edelstein?"

"I-I am a pirate, much like yourself."

"And you said you captained a ship?"

"I captain the _Arcada_, yes."

"And you are how many years old?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know how old you are?"

"My parents are dead, and my brother is right in front of me, asking me questions he should already know the answers to. Arthur, I implore you, listen to me!"

"Arthur, I have no need to hear his begging. I want him quiet! Alive, but make him shut up! It's hard to read the letters he had on him with him yelling."

Arthur obliged his "captain's" orders, tying Roderich's bandana around his mouth to quiet him. Roderich stayed silent as his glasses were knocked off his face, he was beaten, and as he listened to the quite rude remarks made to him by both his brother and Braginski. Arthur kicked him in the stomach one last time before Braginski took over. Arthur was sent up abovedecks to watch for the enemy ship. _Well, I'm a dead man now._ Roderich thought to himself.

"So, 'Roderich Edelstein', why are you do you insist on making this painful for yourself?

Roderich couldn't speak. He was still gagged. Braginski branded a 'V' next to the 'I'. Roderich bit the bandana to avoid yelling. Glaring at Braginski, he made a motion with his head, as if to spit in Braginski's face. The letter 'A' was added to the word. Things continued on like this until 'IVAN BRAGINSKI' had found it's way onto the Austrian's torso. The letters were burning hot to the touch, and Roderich was actually fighting to stay conscious when he heard Braginski laugh. Looking up at the russian, Roderich saw that he had a dagger in his hand. _I knew it. I knew I was going to die._ Roderich was feeling especially angry and, funnily enough, elated that it was all going to be over. His hopes died, however, when Braginski began putting lines on his legs with the dagger, working his way up. When he got to Roderich's knees, the Russian stopped. He put his forehead level with Roderich's, which wasn't hard to do because Roderich was about the same height as Braginski.

"What shall I do next, hm? Destroy your modesty, your pride-what's left of it, anyway-, or maybe I'll track down that girl that shot at me. So many choices." Ivan laughed.

Roderich worked the gag slowly down his face until his mouth was exposed.

"Bite me, you disgusting creature."

"As you wish." Was all the Russian said, before he bit down hard on Roderich's shoulder.

Yao walked in at that moment. Glaring at Roderich, who had passed out, he turned on his heel and left. Braginski raced after him.

"Sir! Sir, the enemy ship's been spotted! Over there!" Arthur pointed.

"Well then, let's see about lowering some dinghys. I want to pay that girl a little visit."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Arthur lowered a dinghy, and helped his captain aboard. Handing Braginski the oars, he saluted his captain and stood back. Braginski began his swift rowing and reached the other ship in a matter of thirty minutes. Braginski winced as two shots were fired at his oars, moving them out of the way just in time. With one deft throw of a rope, he was attached to the _Queen Elizabeth. _Laughing, he climbed aboard, knocking out anyone who came within his fists' range. He kept his eyes on the prize, which happened to be Roderich's girlfriend, Elizabeta Héderváry. Hitting her in the temple with one hard backhand, he carried her back to his dinghy, and rowed away. He reached his ship and threw her form up to Toris, who caught her. A female who had short light brown hair, wore a red dress with long sleeves, and blue eyes pulled Braginski up onto the ship.

"Lili, I thought you would've left."

"No, captain. I didn't."

_**Well, there you have it! Chapter four. And no, Lili's not an OC. She's actually Liechtenstein, who, by fanbase informers, is sometimes reffered to as Lili Zwilingi.**_

_**-xXAxelXx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK! Chapter five!**_

_**I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers! or anything affiliated with it.**_

_**-xXAxelXx**_

Elizabeta awoke tied to a chair, facing an unconscious man tied to the wall. _Roderich! The hell happened?_ She thought. Ivan Braginski flipped her chair around to face him. Grinning, he slid a glass of vodka over to Lizzie, whose hands were freed. Sipping at the alcohol, she glared at the Russian. Ivan looked at her.

"So I see you know Roderich over there." He laughed, nodding his head toward Roderich.

"What the hell did you do to him, Ivan?"

"I merely tried to get information out of him. But alas, he wouldn't listen to me. When I was informed that _you_ were his new girlfriend, I simply had to go and retrieve you."

"I should've executed you when you were at trial with the pirate kings."

"Aye, that you should've."

"They'll be upset to hear what you've done to my ship, Ivan."

"My apologies, I merely meant to take her as a prize. I suppose the _Aliz_ was meant to sink, with almost everyone aboard."

"So anyway, why Roderich?"

"He is Arthur's brother. You would find it in your best interests to have him eradicated. He is most unhelpful."

Lizzie threw her vodka in Braginski's face.

"Don't you _ever_ insult _my_ Roderich again. I'll have _you_ eradicated!"

"Calm down, 'Liza. I'm taking care of him. Yao is coming later to dress his wounds, then we're sending him back to the _Queen Elizabeth_, nice and pretty. You, however, are staying aboard my ship."

"Oh, I suppose you're anxious to continue where we left off?"

Braginski leaned foreward and smirked at Lizzie.

"Nope. I've a new boytoy. Oh, Arthur!"

"You complete and total git!"

A young child appeared in front of me. Her eyes were purple, and her hair was blonde. She was sucking her thumb. She wore a light blue dress, accented sweetly with a pink bow in her hair. She had a pale complexion, and wore dark purple boots. Braginski scooped her up in his arms. He smiled at her lovingly.

"Mattie, would you be a darling and go and fetch me your uncle Arthur?"

"Aye aye, daddy!" The little girl squeaked.

Giving her a squeezing hug, Braginski smiled.

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Neither did I. Lili brought her aboard the ship a few months ago."

"How old is she?"

"Two."

"And you're her father?"

"I suppose so."

I heard Roderich groan while Yao dressed his wounds.

"So, how long will she be on board?"

"Only until we reach Russia. Her mother, Lili, wants to keep her off of this ship. Can't say I blame her."

"Neither can I."

"Daddy, Arthur's way up high! He's up in the mast. Told me to tell you that the _Queen Elizabeth_ was nearing off the port bow."

"Thanks, sweetie. If you'll excuse me, Lizzie, I simply must attend to this issue. Yao, when you're finished bandaging Roderich, would you mind looking after Mattie?"

"Not a problem, sir. Mattie, your dad needs to attend to a bad guy. Come and sit with me. I have more pretty pictures to show you!"

Mattie tottered over to Yao, who scooped her up happily. Roderich smiled at them, a look of longing in his eyes. He was cut down from his place on the wall, and I deftly kicked my chair backwards to catch him. He landed in my lap.

"You wish we had kids like that."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe someday we will."

"Maybe."

Yao walked off, still carrying Mattie in his arms. She had fallen asleep, her thumb still in her mouth. Yao lay her in a small hammock, right in between his and Lili's. Sitting with her, he got out his pictures of the animals he had seen. Yao sighed. Mattie's face frowned a little bit. Her eyes opened sleepily.

"Yao, why is daddy holding people in the tummy of our ship?"

"They're the bad guys. They want to cause harm to your daddy."

"That's not very nice of them."

"No, it's not."

Yao hugged Mattie tightly. She cried a little into his shoulder. Yao held her until her cries subsided. Ivan came down to check on them, hugging his little girl tightly. Her eyes had grown tired again. She yawned(It was adorable), and snuggled into her father's arms. A moment later, Braginski handed her off to Yao. Mattie shivered. Yao wrapped her in a blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

_**YAY REVIEW! ##reviewwhore## Since I haven't told you what's been going on on the Queen Elizabeth, that's pretty much this chapter. Another kid makes a small appearance. She needed a friend. OH And some of the translations are next to the sentence, so look for them there. I used a LOT of spanish.**_

_**Lulz I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers! at all. I do, however, own Mattie[age 2] and River[age 26], my adorable little pumpkins. **_

_**Mattie: ::hug::**_

_**River: No me gustan los piratas.**_

_**YAY! And you are such a Spain, River.**_

_**River: Yo hablo espanol, yo no hablo anglais.**_

_**YOU WILL SPEAK ENGLISH.**_

_**-Axel.**_

River slid down a rope, onto a ship called the _Queen Elizabeth_. How boring.

"Hola."

"Hola. ¿Quién diablos es usted?"_**[Who the hell are you?**__**]  
><strong>_

"Mi nombre es Feliciano. Se trata de Francisco, Ludwig, Kiku, y Elizabeta."_** [My name is Feliciano. This is Francis, Ludwig, Kiku, and Elizabeta.]**_

"¿Dónde está este barco se dirige? Usted está en ángulo con respecto a Rusia."_**[Where is this ship headed? You are angled towards Russia.**__**]  
><strong>_

"Nos dirigimos hacia un barco ruso." **_[_**We are headed toward a Russian ship.**_]_**

"I see. Muchos gracias."

"Denada."

"So I see you're spanish?" Francis asked.

"Si."

"You speak english?" Ludwig inquired.

"Si. Yo hablo muy poco Inglés."_**[****I speak very little english****]**_

"I see. Feli, can you translate?"

"But of course! ¿Cuántos años tienes?" _**[How old are you?]**_

"Yo soy vente seis años."

"She's twenty six years old. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" _**[What is your name?]**_

"Mi nombre es río."

"Her name is River."

"Cual es la fecha de hoy?" _**[What is today's date?]**_

"Hoy es lunes, el tres de marzo de 1820." _**[Today is Monday, March the third, 1820]**_

"What are your skills?" Kiku inquired.

"¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?"

"Soy bastante rápido con una hoja, así como un martillo. Soy bueno en la reparación de las cosas y las cosas de corte." _**[I am quite quick with a blade, as well as a hammer. I am good at repairing things and cutting things.]**_

"She is quite quick with a blade, as well as a hammer. She is good at repairing and cutting things."

"How long have you been aboard a ship?" Ludwig asked, his face interested.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado a bordo de un barco?" Feli translated.

"Cerca de dos años." _**[About two years.]**_

"About two years."

"Have you ever met Ivan Braginski?"

"Has conocido a Iván Braginski?" Feli continued to translate the questions.

"Ese hijo de puta! Que condena! Que le debe la liga de los piratas una gran suma, déjame decirte! No puedo creer que él todavía está vivo!" _**[That bastard! That convict! He owes the league of pirates a large sum, let me tell you! I can't believe he's still alive!]**_

"She said, 'That bastard! That convict! He owes the league of pirates a large sum, let me tell you! I can't believe he's still alive!'"

"I see. Muchas gracias, senorita."

"Denada, senor."

River had dark brown eyes, golden blond hair, and she wore a dark red dress. Her eyes grew suddenly violent at the mention of Braginski. Feliciano showed her around the ship, absolutely spewing spanish, and River was just absorbing everything. Kiku tried to teach her english, and only succeeded in teaching her the basics.

"How can I tie this thing?" She asked him.

"You tie the rope like this." Kiku showed her.

"I see…"

Feliciano and River often had conversations about what they did during the day. Of course, they were in spanish, so no one understood them at all…

"Hola, Feli!"

"Hola, Rio! Como estas?"

"Yo estoy bien. Y tu?"

"Yo estoy bien. ¡Mira! Ese es el barco que tiene nuestro capitán y el capitán de la Arcada de! Esto es malo ... River, ten cuidado con ese buque. Dime si se pone dentro del rango de cañón! " _**[Look! That's the ship that has our captain and the Arcada's captain! This is bad... River, watch out for that ship. Tell me if it gets within cannon range!]**_

"Si senor! Actuar con rapidez, pequeña." _**[Move swiftly, little one.]**_

"Si." Feliciano ran off.

Francis was alerted immediately. He ushered everyone belowdecks. Running back up armed with a shotgun, he stood in front of the door. Braginski wasn't going to get River, not on his watch.

"Pequeña, me dan un arma. Voy a ayudar a Francis."[_**Little one, give me a gun. I am going to help Francis.]**_

"No."

"Merde!" Was heard coming from Francis. _**[Shit!]**_

"Francis! Uno minuto, por favor!"

"Oui, Rapidement!" _**[Yes, quickly!]**_

River raced around, looking for a weapon. Finding a balanced broadsword to her liking, she ran up to the decks. Francis was in a fistfight with Braginski. Rage firing through her like flames, she sheathed her sword. Grabbing Braginski by his hair, she forced him onto the ground.

"You convict! I cannot believe they allowed you live."

"Я не могу поверить, что ты еще жив." _**[I can't believe you're still alive.]**_

There were war cries coming from Braginski's ship. Roderich was shoved over to the _Queen Elizabeth_. Elizabeta was being held at the waist by Ivan. River spat at him. Pointing from Francis and Roderich to the below decks, she unsheathed her sword. Braginski did the same. _I'm going to enjoy this._ She thought. Swinging her sword in a swift upward arc, she launched herself at Braginski. Lizzie ran to the belowdecks the first chance she got.

"Rapido, la chica!" _**[Quickly, girl!]**_

Braginski took advantage of River's momentary distraction and stabbed at her.


End file.
